Youniverse
by Little Freya
Summary: [LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! / WARNING AU!] "Aku pikir kami terpisah terlalu jauh jadi..." / "LDR itu bukan hal yang mudah." / MY FIRST NaruGaa Fict! DLDR / Mature content explicit but first chapter still safe kekekekeke / Naruto and Gaara love story. / Mind to RnR?
1. London, December 3rd

**Title: Youniverse**

 **Chapter: 1. London, December 3** **rd**

 **Genre: Romance/Yaoi** **,** **AU,** **angst,** **fluff**

 **Rating:** **M**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Sabaku Gaara**

 **WARNING!**

 **Fanfiction ini merupakan hasil remake sekaligus terjemahan dari fanfiction yang berjudul sama, Youniverse, milik author tsucchi73 dengan cast WINNER's Mino and his ex member, Taehyun. Thanks a lot for the chance to remake this fanfiction. Thanks again before this you help me a lot to finish my Melted. Kekekekeke~**

 **Anyway, ini adalah ff dengan cast anime pertamaku. Well, karena ini baru awal banget, jadi aku mohon bimbingan para senpai sekalian ya /? Dan maafkan author apabila terlalu banyak hal yang hina di ff ini…**

 **Anyway, saya hanya pinjam chara saja, plot dan segala background ceritanya murni dari fanfict aslinya (dan tentu saja sedikit tambahan dari saya). Jadi, karena ini ff AU, cast-nya ngga tinggal di Suna dan Konoha ya sayangku ^^"**

 **Link asli: https: - www asianfanfics com - story - view - 1142419 - youniverse - romance - winner – namsong (ganti strip (-) dengan slash (/), spasi dengan titik)**

 **Happy reading!**

 **-oOo-**

 _ **London – December 3**_ _ **rd**_

"Apa?! Putus?!" nada suara Lee meninggi tanpa peduli akan kenyataan bahwa mereka berada di tempat umum. "Kenapa tiba-tiba? Apa kalian bertengkar?"

Gaara menggeleng—menjawab pertanyaan Lee.

"Apa ia selingkuh?"

"Tidak," jawab Gaara setenang mungkin. "Kami… baik-baik saja."

"Baik-baik saja?! Yang benar saja!" Lee tampak begitu frustasi mendengar jawaban temannya itu. "Kau harus menjelaskannya secara logis padaku!"

Yang bersangkutan menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan hati-hati, "Kami pikir… ini tidak akan berlanjut dengan baik. Kami rasa… kami terpisah terlalu jauh, jadi—"

"Putus adalah pilihan yang tepat," Lee melanjutkan kalimat Gaara. Si pria berambut merah itu sadar kalau Lee begitu peduli padanya, itu sebabnya ia terdengar begitu jengkel.

"Ya, jadi dengan begitu tidak akan ada yang tersakiti," pria bermata panda itu menyeruput minumannya sebentar. "Ia bisa bebas mendapatkan pacar lagi tanpa perlu khawatir soal diriku, begitu pula denganku."

Lee memasukkan semua kentang yang tersisa ke dalam mulutnya dan meninggalkan remah-remah saja pada karton merah itu. "Kau memutuskan hal itu sepihak, kan?"

"Tidak!" Gaara secara otomatis berteriak. "M-maksudku… Y-ya benar aku yang mengusulkan ide itu padanya dan aku tidak menyangka ia setuju. Ya… jadi beginilah aku sekarang… _being single again_ ," ia tersenyum lembut pada Lee yang tampaknya benar-benar frustasi dengan semua ini. Pria berambut hitam licin itu menyesap sodanya tanpa mengatakan apapun atau memandang si mata panda yang sudah sangat jelas menunggu responnya.

"Jangan bertingkah seolah kau baik-baik saja, _baka_! Itu menjijikkan!"

Gaara merasa tertusuk, namun ia tetap menampilkan senyumnya.

 **-To Be Continued-**

Singkat?

Hehehe iya memang singkat karena memang cara author orinya nulis begini :'D

Yang sudah baca, please review ya, kalo cuma sedikit kayaknya nggak akan saya lanjut hehehehe gomen :

Review kalian sangat berarti untuk saya ❤

Jadi, RnR, ya? *aegyo bersama Gaara*

-with love,

Lianatta.


	2. Tokyo, December 2nd

**Title: Youniverse**

 **Chapter: 2. Tokyo, December 2nd**

 **Genre: Romance/Yaoi** **,** **AU,** **angst,** **fluff**

 **Rating:** **M**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Sabaku Gaara**

 **-oOo-**

Yuhuu!

Saya kembali dengan chapter keduanya yang pastinya singkat sekali ^^"

Terima kasih sudah ada yang sempet baca, ya ampun saya seneng bgt loh :'D

Mungkin ada yg bilang pair ini sudah karam or whatever that is, tapi yang jelas sih saya masih suka-suka aja ama pair ini :'D

Okelah saya lanjutkan kalau begitu, berhubung cerita originalnya uda tamat, saya usahakan juga menamatkan fict ini secepet mungkin.

Happy reading~

 **-oOo-**

 _ **Tokyo – December 2**_ _ **nd**_

" _Lebih baik kita putus._ "

Naruto sungguh yakin telinganya masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik, tetapi… tunggu! Apa yang baru saja ia dengar?!

" _Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak lama. Maafkan aku,_ " ujar suara seberang. Meskipun hanya lewat ponsel, namun Naruto bisa langsung menangkap ada getaran di suara itu. " _Aku pikir… lebih baik kita berakhir sampai disini saja._ "

Naruto membatin. Apa? Apa-apaan ini? Ia tidak menyangka kalau kalimat itu akan ia dengar secepat ini. _Well_ …

"Ada apa, Gaara? Kita baik-baik saja kan, selama ini? Tapi…" Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia mulai berpikir apakah Gaara memiliki orang yang ia sukai selain dirinya di luar sana? Tidak, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sangat percaya pada si rambut merah itu dan ia sangat tahu Gaara bukanlah tipe lelaki yang seperti itu.

" _Tidak… Tidak ada apa-apa disini… M-maksudku, aku hanya…_ " Gaara tampaknya kesulitan untuk mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya, " _A-aku ingin kau bisa bebas dengan hidupmu sendiri tanpa hubungan kita yang seperti ini_ ," Gaara agak menekankan kata 'seperti ini'. " _M-maksudku… jarak. Y-ya aku pikir jarak yang terbentang antara kita terlalu… jauh…_ "

Tangan Naruto sudah mengepal. _Fuck_! Demi Tuhan, lelaki pirang itu sudah paham sejak lama soal itu.

" _N-naruto… A-aku benar-benar minta maaf…_ "

Naruto menghela nafas berat—sungguh sangat berat—yang bahkan sepertinya didengar oleh calon mantan kekasihnya itu. "Tidak… Aku minta maaf Gaara, kalau saja aku bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya…"

Hening, namun auranya begitu canggung. Naruto kembali mengumpat dalam hati, ia tidak pernah terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

" _A-aku hanya berpikir… kalau ini bisa… menjadi jalan yang terbaik… untuk kita…_ "

Terbaik? Naruto benar-benar tidak memahami cara berpikir seorang Sabaku Gaara. Mereka sudah melewati masa-masa sulit seperti ini setahun belakangan dan setelahnya anak itu meminta putus. Sungguh? Jalan terbaik harus seperti ini?

" _A-aku tahu ini terdengar sangat bodoh… M-maafkan aku_ ," suara itu kembali terdengar, namun getarannya juga semakin tertangkap jelas. Naruto bisa menjamin setelah ini pasti ia akan menangis.

"Sudahlah, jangan mengatakan maaf terus. Itu bukan salahmu," Naruto berusaha membalas perkataan Gaara dengan nada seceria mungkin untuk memberikan lawan bicaranya itu sedikit ketenangan. "Kita sama-sama tahu hubungan jarak jauh itu sulit untuk dilakukan dan… itu yang kita alami saat ini kan?"

Gaara terdiam dan menghela nafasnya yang dengan sangat jelas mampu ditangkap oleh Naruto. " _It's okay_ Gaara _… really_. Kalau itu memang keinginanmu, ya aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi," itu memang benar. Naruto tidak bisa egois untuk saat ini dan membiarkan menderita seperti itu. Jadi… ia pikir menyetujui keputusan Gaara yang sepihak itu adalah jalan terbaik.

Hening kembali. Kali ini keheningan tercipta cukup panjang, hingga akhirnya ia berkata, " _N-naruto… Aku benar-benar minta maaf_."

" _It's okay_ , _honey_. Kita tetap bisa berteman, bukan?"

Bisakah?

 **-To Be Continued-**

Hola!

Seperti yang saya bilang, cerita aslinya memang mostingnya pendek" sesuai sama tanggal ^^"

Setelah ini, dua chapternya bakalan pendek-pendek lagi tapi setelah itu agak panjangan dikit kok ^^

Last, mind to RnR? Sankyu! ❤

*bow bersama Gaara*

-with love,

Lianatta.


	3. London, December 31st

**Title: Youniverse**

 **Chapter: 3. London, December 31** **st**

 **Genre: Romance/Yaoi** **,** **AU,** **angst,** **fluff**

 **Rating:** **M**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Sabaku Gaara**

 **-oOo-**

HALO!

Saya kembali membawa chapter tiga yang pastinya…

Sangat singkat. Heheheheh

Biar ceritanya penasaran gitu kan ga asik kalo langsung semuanya : /ngga

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah review ❤

Saya tahu kok pair ini mungkin dah tenggelem dan sepi peminat (?) tapi mari kita doakan saja semoga mereka bisa kembali renang, seperti kata author aslinya, tsucchi73, meskipun mereka dah tenggelem, tapi semoga aja itu kayak kapal selam, diam-diam renang di lautan dalam HEHEHEHEHEHEHE /slapped

Okelah kalo begitu, check this out!

 **-oOo-**

 _ **London – December 31**_ _ **st**_

"Kujemput jam sembilan, oke?" ujar seorang pria bermata pucat saat Gaara keluar dari mobilnya. Yang diberi janji menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, Neji," Gaara melambaikan tangannya pada Neji—si pria mata pucat—sembari tersenyum tipis saat mobil kekasihnya itu kembali bergerak menyusuri jalanan bersalju. Tentu saja, bulan ini musim dingin, tentunya salju turun setiap hari. Meskipun untuk hari ini salju sedang berhenti menghujani bumi, namun angina dingin yang meniup masih mampu menusuk tulang—dan mungkin bisa saja membekukan tulang-tulang itu.

"Aku pulang."

Hening. Tidak ada yang menyahut—seperti biasa. Gaara hidup sendirian sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya, bahkan ia pikir Tokyo dan London tidak jauh berbeda. Musim dingin tahun ini benar-benar dingin menurutnya, membuatnya teringat kembali dengan musim dingin di Tokyo yang sama dinginnya seperti ini. Ya… meskipun ada seseorang disana yang mampu memeluknya dengan begitu mudahnya—asal tahu saja ia orang yang tidak suka disentuh—menariknya tenggelam dalam hangat dekapannya.

Sialan! Tidak, Gaara! Tidak lagi!

Gaara mendengus. Semua sudah berakhir, kan? Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran si mata panda itu. Ia tidak mengerti, apa ada yang salah dengan otaknya? Seharusnya ia bisa berhenti memikirkan si pirang itu! Ya, Sabaku Gaara, bisakah kau berhenti untu mengingatnya?

Tanpa menunda waktu, ia segera pergi ke kamar mandi dan mengisi penuh _bathtub_ -nya dengan air panas, bersamaan dengan dirinya melucuti pakaiannya dan segera menenggelamkan diri dalam kubangan air panas itu—berharap dirinya merasa lebih rileks tanpa beban pikiran apapun. Ia merasa lebih tenang saat pori-porinya menerima air panas itu. Ya… tidak ada hal yang mampu menandingi air panas di tengah musim dingin seperti ini, bahkan pelukannya….

 _Fuck._

Sabaku Gaara, kupikir kau sudah gila sekarang.

Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bagaimana sosok lelaki itu selalu hadir di pikirannya? Sungguh, ia begitu lelah. Benar-benar lelah sampai ia sendiri kehabisan kata-kata untuk menggambarkan betapa letihnya ia saat ini.

Si mata biru langit itu mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dengan semua keputusan ini. Jadi… ia tidak perlu memikirkan hal ini lagi, kan? Ia percaya kalau ini adalah jalan terbaik bagi mereka berdua, dan Gaara berpikir mungkin ia juga beranggapan yang sama dengannya. Kalau lelaki Uzumaki itu tidak memikirkan hal yang sama dengan si rambut merah, pasti ia akan mencoba menghubunginya lagi. Namun, ia bahkan tidak pernah menghubungi Gaara sekalipun setelah kejadian tiga minggu yang lalu itu. Gaara yakin, pasti mantan pacarnya itu sedang mencoba untuk hidup di dalam dunianya, seperti dulu.

Ya, seperti dulu.

 **-To Be Continued-**

BHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Pendek banget ya :v

Iya emang saya kan uda bilang pendek banget, karena ini emang apa ya… bisa jadi oneshot sih tapi kan kalo oneshot jadi nggak pada penasaran nanti /?

Ya udah deh, terakhir…

Mind to RnR? Terima kasih banyak ❤

-with love,

Lianatta.


	4. Tokyo, December 31st (1)

**Title: Youniverse**

 **Chapter: 4. Tokyo, December 31** **st**

 **Genre: Romance/Yaoi** **,** **AU,** **angst,** **fluff**

 **Rating:** **M**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Sabaku Gaara**

 **-oOo-**

HALO!

Update saya termasuk cepat ya?

NGEHEHEHEHE yaiyalah secara cuma tinggal translate doing :

Oh iya, makasih sekali atas readers yang bersedia membaca FF ini :'D

Ada yang nanya death character kah dsni? TENANG TEMAN TEMAN NGGA ADA YANG MATI KOK DISINI TENANG JHA :'D *joged bareng Naruto*

Lalu… kenapa ini pendek sekali?

Ya salahin author aslinya yha jangan saya : *lalu ditampar tsucchi73*

Oke pemirsah, langsung saja deh ya, enjoy this~

.

P.S. Kankurou disini, bukan kakaknya Gaara ya sayang-sayangku~

 **-oOo-**

 **Tokyo, December 31** **st**

" _Cheers_!" gelas-gelas itu saling beradu—bersulang—lalu mereka meminum isi gelas itu. Sepertinya, para peminum itu tidak menyadari sudah berapa banyak gelas yang mereka minum.

"Kiba, kau benar-benar terbaik! Ini adalah pesta terbaik yang pernah ada!" Kankurou yang setengah mabuk berteriak ke arah Kiba. Musik yang mereka putar terlalu keras namun mereka tampak begitu menyelami alunan nada keras itu. "Aku yakin kau pasti akan menang… _on that fucking dance competition_."

Kiba mengangguk—merasa bangga. "Aku tahu, aku tahu itu. Hahahaha," ia tertawa dengan bangganya. "Kau bisa mendapatkan _beer_ sebanyak yang kau mau," Kiba menuangkan _beer_ kembali pada gelas Kankurou yang setengah kosong. "Hey, Naruto! Kau mau lagi, tidak?"

"Jangan ganggu dia, _bro_! Dia sedang bersenang-senang," Kankurou menegak _beer_ -nya, tampak tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Sasuke tampaknya sibuk mengunci bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya yang tipis menggoda. Mereka berbagi ciuman panjang itu, menari bersama dengan kedua lidah mereka yang bertautan, saling menghirup nafas satu sama lain. Mereka berciuman di tengah histeria pesta Kiba malam itu, saling melupakan sekitarnya.

"Aku sudah menunggu hal ini sejak lama, Naruto," Sasuke berbisik rendah di tengah ciuman mereka. Naruto terdiam, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya… menatap Sasuke dengan… tatapan kosongnya. Sasuke bergerak semakin dekat dengan Naruto, menekan tubuh berkulit tan itu dengan tubuhnya, lalu mulai mencium bibir _juicy_ milik Naruto—lagi.

Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya. Memang ia ada di pesta itu dengan bibirnya yang dikuasai Sasuke. Namun, otaknya memutar film lama.

Sebuah film yang membuat pikirannya melayang, mengingat betapa manisnya bibir _pinky_ itu untuk pertama kalinya, di pesta yang sama.

Ya, bibir mungil yang selama ini menjadi favoritnya.

 **-To Be Continued-**

Ciluuuuuuuk~ ba!

Hehehehehe

Singkat ya? Memang :

Tapi ini agak lumayan panjang sih /nggak

Chapter depan, bakalan lebih panjang dari ini kok, jadi…

Yang sabar, ya hehehehehe.

Oh iya, terima kasih sekali lagi buat readers yang mau baca ff ini. Serius, aku awalnya ragu mau nulis ff ini tapi karena aku penasaran ngetik ff cast anime itu gimana, ya udah aku nggak peduli deh sama pair yang uda jadi kapal selam ini. Karena aku suka, aku buat aja versi mereka hehehe.

Last, mind to review?

Arigatou~~ *bow bareng Gaara*

-with love,

Lianatta.


	5. Tokyo, December 31st (2)

**Title: Youniverse**

 **Chapter: 5. Tokyo, December 31** **st**

 **Genre: Romance/Yaoi** **,** **AU,** **angst,** **fluff**

 **Rating:** **M**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Sabaku Gaara**

 **P.S. Chapter ini, flashback, okay?! ^^**

 **-oOo-**

 _ **London – December 31**_ _ **st**_

"Hei!" Gaara menoleh saat merasa dirinya dipanggil. Ia menemukan sesosok lelaki berdiri di sampingnya. Lelaki yang memiliki tiga garis pipi seperti kumis kucing itu tersenyum hangat pada Gaara.

"U-uhm, h-hei," balas Gaara ragu—senyumnya semakin menguatkan bahwa ia canggung dan tak terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia tidak berharap ada seseorang yang menemukan dirinya yang tengah berdiri di balkon sementara siswa yang lain sudah menyelami pesta malam itu.

"Kenapa kamu disini?" tanya si lelaki pirang itu.

Gaara menggedikkan bahunya. "Uhm… menunggu kembang api? Hehehe."

Pria itu mendekat ke arah Gaara. Ia menyodorkan segelas _beer_ pada Gaara yang menatap pria dan gelas _beer_ -nya bergantian. "Untukmu."

"T-terima kasih," si mata panda mengambil gelas itu malu-malu membuat si kumis kucing tertawa kecil.

"Kau tidak menikmati pestanya, hmm?" anak itu meneguk _beer_ -nya sembari melirik Gaara. Yang diberi pertanyaan memainkan jemari lentiknya yang tengah memegang gelas.

"Aku… aku tidak sering datang ke acara seperti ini—ah maksudku… aku jarang pergi ke pesta… jadi…"

"Kau lebih menikmati saat sendiri," pria itu menyelesaikan kalimat Gaara. Hanya menebak, namun pria itu tahu pasti bahwa tebakannya mengenai sasaran.

Yang pikirannya tertebak tertawa kecil. "Y-ya… begitulah…"

"Ah, aku pikir tidak seharusnya aku disini. Maaf, ya? Aku mengganggumu ya?" pria itu berinisiatif untuk pergi namun sebuah tangan yang lebih kecil segera menahannya pergi.

"E-eh! T-tunggu!" secara refleks mata panda itu melebar. Instingnya yang membuatnya memegang pergelangan tangan pria berkulit tan itu. "A-aku tidak bilang kalau kau tidak boleh berada disini, kok!"

Mata biru langit itu mengerjap bingung. Ia tidak menyangka kalau reaksi lelaki berkulit pucat yang ada di hadapannya ini begitu… polos? Tiba-tiba tawanya pecah, membuat Gaara kebingungan. Namun detik selanjutnya ia segera menyadari perbuatannya dan buru-buru ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada laki-laki itu. Ia melirik kebingungan, berusaha menutupi pipinya yang tampak kemerahan.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku takkan kemana-mana, okay?"

Bibir mungil itu mengerucut bersamaan dengan perutnya yang bergejolak aneh. "Terserah," gumam Gaara. Si pirang yang masih menyisakan tawa semakin mendekat ke arah Gaara sampai pria itu bisa merasakan kalau Gaara menggigil. Bukan, bukan karena angin dingin yang bertiup. Mungkin hal lain? Entahlah, si pirang tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

"Kita tidak pernah mengobrol sebelumnya."

"Tentu saja, kita berbeda kelas, kan? Aku rasa… uhm… kita seangkatan?" Gaara menyesap _beer_ itu perlahan setelah menanggapi si pirang.

"Aku Naruto."

"Gaara," balas si mata panda lalu bersalaman dengan Naruto—si pirang.

"Aku sudah tahu," Naruto menyeringai. Seringai yang tidak bisa terbaca apa maksudnya, membuat mata panda yang cantik itu melebar lagi.

"O-oh… benarkah?" tampak jelas raut kebingungan terpatri di wajah pucatnya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Siapa lagi di sekolah ini yang memiliki tato kanji ai di dahinya selain dirimu? Seseorang bermata panda yang menyanyi lagu _ballad_ dengan suara lembutnya di festival sekolah? Tentu saja aku mengenalmu," bersamaan dengan ucapan Naruto barusan, pipi lembut itu menghangat. Bukan, bukan karena _beer_. Tentu saja karena ucapan Naruto. "Banyak orang yang membicarakanmu. Menyebutmu mata panda, permata hijau, atau panggilan aneh apalagi yang kudengar. _Well_ … Aku sadar sekarang mengapa mereka menyebutmu permata hijau."

"Kenapa?"

"Matamu hijau berbinar. Itu cantik. Dan aku suka."

Seketika kupu-kupu memenuhi rongga perut Gaara. Ia benar-benar tidak memiliki persiapan apapun untuk pujian bertubi-tubi dari lelaki yang baru saja ia kenali ini. Mata polos itu mengerjap, membuatnya tampak benar-benar seorang _innocent_ yang ketika kau melihatnya, akan mengingatkanmu pada cinta pertama yang begitu polos.

Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas semburat merah menghiasi pipi berkulit seputih susu itu. Ditambah dengan kerjapan mata kebingungannya, serta sinar mata hijaunya itu, membuatnya tampak begitu indah di mata Naruto. Benar-benar sosok yang begitu cantik. Naruto selama ini hanya melihat Gaara dari kejauhan dan dengan jarak sejelas ini…

Dia adalah ciptaan Tuhan yang terindah yang pernah ia temui.

"U-uhm aku minta maaf," Gaara perlahan membuka suara—meskipun suara yang ia keluarkan begitu kecil hingga Naruto nyaris tidak bisa mendengarnya. "Kau tahu banyak tentangku tapi aku tidak tahu sedikitpun tentangmu."

"Tidak masalah," Naruto memamerkan gigi putihnya saat ia tersenyum dengan sangat cerahnya. "Kita bisa berteman baik kan, sejak sekarang?"

"Tapi… itu tidak adil."

Naruto hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Jadi… kau benar-benar ingin tahu tentang diriku?"

Gaara langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto dan seketika ia langsung sadar akan kesalahannya. Mata mereka saling bertemu, saling menyelami lebih dalam. Ada sesuatu yang tak tertahankan. Keheningan tercipta, namun kali ini bukanlah keheningan karena kecanggungan yang menerpa mereka. Tatapan mereka semakin intens, seolah mereka berdua sama-sama tenggelam di sebuah dunia yang baru saja mereka temukan. Kupu-kupu semakin memenuhi keduanya, juga mata itu semakin dekat.

Hingga akhirnya yang mereka ingat saat itu, ketika mata biru langit itu memenjarakan si permata hijau ke dalamnya. Ketika mata itu sama-sama tertutup seolah tidak merelakan satu sama lain keluar dari perangkapnya masing-masing.

Saat bibir _juicy_ itu menyentuh bibir mungil _pink_ yang sudah lama menggodanya.

Dan saat itulah mereka menyadari, waktu tak bisa diputar, namun mereka berharap waktu bisa berhenti.

 **-To Be Continued-**

HOLA!

Sudah lumayan panjang loh chapter ini?! Wkwkwkwkwk xD

Terima kasih banget oke bagi yang sudah membaca, ini karena aku lagi rajin /? Makanya aku translatenya cepet :'D

Aku sayang semua yang sempet membaca ❤

Sekali lagi, aku disini author baru untuk fandom ini, jadi aku bener-bener butuh bimbingan kalian :'D

Ya takutnya aku salah sebut nama karakter ato gimana gitu hehehe ^^

Oke, last~

Mind to RnR? Sankyu~~ ^^ ❤

-with love,

Lianatta.


	6. London, January 1st

**Title: Youniverse**

 **Chapter: 6. London, January 1** **st**

 **Genre: Romance/Yaoi** **,** **AU,** **angst,** **fluff**

 **Rating:** **M**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Sabaku Gaara**

 **WARN!**

 **SMUT INSIDE!**

 **Adegan di dalam chapter ini adalah smut, well… Kalau nggak suka bisa di-skip aja hehehehe ^^"**

 **-oOo-**

 _ **London – January 1**_ _ **st**_

Mereka melakukannya seolah mereka begitu kelaparan. Gaara benar-benar tidak bisa menahan desahannya setiap kali Neji memompa kejantannya dengan kasar pada lubang sempit milik Gaara. Lelaki berambut merah itu merangkul leher Neji, menariknya lebih dekat. Gaara menemukan bibir manis milik kekasihnya itu dan tanpa membuang waktu ia segera mencicipi setiap jengkal mulut kekasihnya itu.

" _Fuck_! _Please… Do it harder…_ " ia memohon pada pria Hyuga itu dengan mata setengah tertutup. Bibirnya tergigit, ia tak sanggup menahan kenikmatannya sendiri.

Neji melirik Gaara. Wajah menggoda si mata panda itu benar-benar membuatnya semakin bernafsu. Mata sayunya, bibir _pink_ -nya yang terbuka tak pernah berhenti mengeluarkan desahan dan selalu memohon untuk lebih, wajahnya yang memerah… Neji semakin memasuki Gaara dengan kasar—hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan demi merasakan sebuah _kepuasan_.

Ia memutar tubuh Gaara, menarik pantat sekal itu mendekat padanya lalu menjilat paha mulus itu—merasakan betapa manis jusnya. Gaara meremas bantal hingga kukunya memutih. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menggambarkan rasa puas yang seperti apa yang saat ini menyelimutinya.

Neji menggesekkan kejantannya itu pada lubang merah muda milik Gaara. "Katakan, kau menginginkannya!"

Gigi Gaara gemeretak. "K-kumohon… _stuck it in_ …"

Neji menampar pantat _chubby_ itu. " _My pleasure, babe_ ," dan ia langsung memasukkan kemaluannya dalam sekali hentak.

Gaara membiarkan desahannya lolos ketika ia merasakan sesuatu memenuhi dirinya lagi. Memang benar kekasih bermata pucatnya itu melakukannya dengan begitu lembut—pada awalnya. Namun ia tahu, kekasihnya itu suka permainan kasar—meskipun tidak sampai level _sadomasochist_.

Neji menyentuh tengkuk Gaara yang bebas dengan kedua belah bibirnya, menghisap darahnya, lalu dengan sengaja meninggalkan beberapa _kissmark_ yang cukup berbahaya untuk dilihat orang lain. Bibirnya turun untuk menjelajahi punggung seksi itu, memberikan sensasi menggelitik yang membuat keduanya merasakan kenikmatan yang lebih lagi.

Gaara tahu ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia sudah berada pada batasnya, namun sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya terus memompa lubang sempitnya semakin dalam dan itu benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"A-aku… a-aku sudah… t-tidak…"

" _Let's come together, honey_!"

Neji masuk semakin dalam, dan Gaara dapat merasakan lubang sempitnya penuh dengan cairan hangat kekasihnya—bahkan cairan itu mengalir di pahanya dan membasahi sprei.

"N-naruto…" rasanya seperti mimpi, setelah sekian lama ia tidak merasakan _kepuasan_ itu lagi.

Ya, _kepuasan itu_.

 **-oOo-**

 _ **London – January 1**_ _ **st**_

"Selamat pagi, Gaara!" Gaara bisa merasakan dua buah lengan melingkari pinggang rampingnya serta sebuah nafas yang menyentuh telinganya. Sang pemilik lengan menyandarkan kepala pada bahu Gaara yang sempit.

"Pagi, Neji!" Gaara menyahut. Ia bisa melihat wajah Neji yang masih mengantuk serta rambutnya yang berantakan ala orang baru bangun tidur. Gaara jadi merasa geli sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hmm?" dengan mata tertutup ia bertanya pada si mata panda. Namun, bukan berarti matanya tertutup, ia tidak bisa mencium tengkuk Gaara dengan iseng.

"Membuat _pancake_ ," Gaara membalik adonan di atas teflon itu dan menangkap Neji yang menguap. "Tidurlah lima menit lagi."

"Tapi aku lapar," Neji menarik Gaara ke dada telanjangnya. Ia tampak begitu imut ketika ia lapar.

"Kalau begitu, berhenti menggelayut padaku! Kau itu berat, _Mr. Long-Hair_ ," Gaara mendorong pacarnya itu denga nagak keras.

"Siapa Naruto?"

Gaara membeku sejenak. Ia sangat yakin pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik. "S-siapa Naruto?"

"Itu pertanyaanku, Gaara," suara lembut Neji kembali menggema di telinga Gaara. "Kau menyebut namanya saat kau mendesah semalam."

"A-aku?" Gaara mencoba menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya dan memasang wajah kalem _cool_ yang biasa ia pamerkan pada semua orang. Jujur, ia tidak percaya kalau ia… melakukan hal sekeji itu.

"Tidak masalah, tentu saja," tidak seperti sebelumnya, suara lembut itu berubah. Ia terdengar begitu putus asa. "Aku… aku juga melarikan diri dari Shikamaru."

Pelukan itu mengerat. Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia terdiam cukup lama sebelum ia membuka suara, "Apa kau masih mencintai dia?"

"Lebih dari apapun," suaranya terdengar begitu berat. "Tapi sudah sangat terlambat untuk mendapatkannya kembali."

Tentu saja, karena Shikamaru sudah _menikah_.

Ia memutar tubuh ramping itu lalu tersenyum lembut. Tangannya bergerak mengusap lembut surai merah itu. "Perbaiki semuanya, kau dan Naruto, sebelum kau kehilangan dia seperti aku kehilangan Shikamaru."

 **-To Be Continued-**

HOLA!

Saya kembali dengan lanjutannya!

Gimana panjang tyda?! Tentu saja tyd aya wkwkwkwk xD

Authornya kemaren lagi jalan-jalan keluar kota makanya lama banget updatenya huhuhu :c maapkeun yha~

Sebagai penggantinya, saya langsung kasih dua chapter nih /? Wkwkwkwk xD

Okay, silahkan next page untuk lanjutannya, ya! ❤

-with love,

Lianatta.


	7. Tokyo, January 5th

**Title: Youniverse**

 **Chapter: 7. Tokyo, January 5** **th**

 **Genre: Romance/Yaoi** **,** **AU,** **angst,** **fluff**

 **Rating:** **M**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Sabaku Gaara**

 **-oOo-**

"Apakah meteor jatuh tepat di apartemenmu? Serius, ini tampak seperti tempat pembuangan."

Naruto melirik Kiba, tersadarkan bahwa ia sedang melamun sekitar… entah beraa menit. Ia mengaduk ramennya, tidak terlalu bernafsu untuk memakan ramennya itu.

Yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia bukannya kehilangan nafsu makan saja, namun ia kehilangan semua nafsunya hingga ia malas melakukan apa-apa.

"Aku tahu itu."

"Tidak, kau tidak tahu."

Kiba menatap Naruto beberapa detik sebelum meneguk alkoholnya. "Kau benar. Aku memang tidak tahu."

 _Maafkan aku,_ batin Naruto terus-terusan meminta maaf pada pria bergaris pipi merah itu. Naruto terlalu sadar kalau Kiba pasti lelah terus menerus menjaganya seperti ini.

"Aku pikir kau sudah _move on_ ," Kiba berkata dengan suara rendah, membuat Naruto langsung menatap anak itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Kau berhubungan seks dengan Sasuke, tapi sepertinya itu tidak ada artinya bagimu."

Naruto terdiam. Memang benar ia melakukan seks dengan si _teme_ itu, tapi tetap saja itu tidak berarti baginya. Tidak ada sesuatu yang berharga di dalam kegiatan panas itu. Sepanjang ia melakukannya, pikirannya melayang pada bibir _pink_ mungil itu, kulitnya yang mulus, desahannya yang menari-nari indah di telinganya, lubangnya yang sempit, pantat sekalnya, dan tentu saja saat si pemilik keindahan itu memanggil namanya beberapa kali. Semakin ia membayangkannya dan mendapati kenyataan bahwa yang bersetubuh dengannya bukanlah anak itu, semakin… rasanya seperti percuma melakukan hal semacam itu.

"Katakan padaku kalau kau sudah hidup."

"H-hah?! A-apa maksudmu?!" Naruto otomatis mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria bertaring itu.

"Kau itu mati! Kau benar-benar terluka karena kata-katanya!" Kiba meneguk alkoholnya dengan kasar.

"Tidak, kau salah," Naruto berkata dengan sangat pelan. "Ia tidak sepenuhnya melukaiku. Ini bukan kesalahannya. Aku yang melukainya."

"Jadi, kau yang melakukannya? _C'mon_ , kau melukai dirimu sendiri dan kau tidak ingin menyembuhkannya. Sejak kapan kau jadi _masochist_?"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Kiba."

"Tentu saja aku tidak mengerti, bangsat!" Kiba memukul meja dengan sangat kasar. "Aku bukan Uzumaki Brengsek Naruto, yang mencoba bersikap sok kuat padahal sebenarnya ia tidak!" suara Kiba begitu keras seperti peluru, seolah siap melubangi telinga Naruto.

Naruto kehilangan kata-katanya. Terlalu banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan tapi ia terlalu bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana.

"Kau mencintainya, kan?"

"Tentu saja, aku SANGAT mencintainya!" Naruto menekankan kata sangat pada kalimatnya. Teriakannya itu cukup membuat Kiba terdiam dan menatapnya kosong. Lelaki pirang itu merendahkan suaranya. "Tentu saja, aku sangat mencintainya lebih dari aku mencintai diriku sendiri."

" _Then go fucking tell him_."

"Tidak semudah itu."

"Kenapa?! Jarak kalian terlalu jauh?!" Kiba kembali berteriak. "Karena ia meminta putus darimu dan kau setuju dengan hal itu? Asal kau tahu saja, setiap kata-katamu itu berharga baginya!"

"Aku tidak bisa!" Naruto semakin frustasi. "Aku hanya… tidak bisa. A-aku tidak ingin ia menderita dalam hubungan seperti ini. Gaara belajar ke luar negeri demi meraih impiannya, dan hubungan kami, akan menghalanginya."

"Apa ia mengatakan hal itu padamu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Ia tidak ingin membuatku terluka."

"Jadi, ini hal yang bagus? Sama-sama menyakiti diri kalian?"

"Mungkin, ini yang terbaik," Naruto menghela nafas lelah.

"Kalau begitu, cintamu tidak sekuat itu."

"Kiba, kumohon…"

"Dengarkan aku, Uzumaki Bajingan Naruto!" Kiba tampak benar-benar frustasi dengan ini semua, padahal ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. "Kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya, kau tidak akan membuatnya terluka—baik itu dari kalian berdua, atau dirinya sendiri. Kau akan benar-benar gila dan berusaha mengalihkan perasaan sakitnya padamu—semuanya."

Naruto membeku. Apa yang dikatakan Kiba benar-benar seperti petir yang menyambarnya.

"Pergilah dan bilang padanya," Kiba menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Naruto, "cintamu padanya semakin kuat. Tidak peduli apapun itu, cintamu padanya benar-benar kuat."

"A-aku tidak bisa," Naruto menyadari bahwa itu adalah tiket untuk pergi ke London. Kiba memenangkan kompetisi _dance_ itu dan mendapatkan tiket itu sebagai hadiah. "K-kau adalah pemenangnya, tentu saja ak—"

"Ambil itu, idiot!" Kiba membentak. "Atau akan kubuat kau telanjang di bawah salju!"

 **-To Be Continued-**

HOLA!

Nah ini ya sebagai ganti saya post langsung nih dua muehehehehe

Well, sebenarnya ada yang ingin saya sampaikan, jadi gini…

Saya tidak melarang bagi reviewers untuk mengkritik dan memberi saran pada saya, dalam artian mungkin membenahi kosakata saya, atau grammar saya, atau mungkin plot. Saya bisa menerima itu semua kok, asalkan temen-temen reviewers juga bilangnya baik-baik ^^"

Untuk yang nggak suka pair ini, dengan sangat hormat saya katakan, cukup klik tanda silang di tab-nya. Mudah kan? Leave page saja kalau memang tidak sreg, toh saya sudah menulis di summary kan, pairnya siapa saja? ^_^;

Dan teruntuk para reviewers yang **tidak menyukai genre yaoi/shonen-ai** , saya sangat menyarankan untuk **leave** dari fanficition ini. **This is my pleasure, to keep writing this fanfiction**. Menulis dengan genre seperti ini adalah passion saya, **hak saya** , kesukaan saya. Saya sendiri tbh tidak pernah mengusik homophobic/orang yang menulis dengan pair straight, lantas salah saya apa? Kalau tidak suka, lebih baik diam. Daripada komentarnya merusak mood saya. Well, anda mau menyarankan/memberi kritik memang hak anda, tapi saya juga punya hak untuk menerima kritikan itu atau tidak. Jadi, jujur saja untuk kritikan mengenai genre yaoi/BL/pairing, saya tidak akan berbaik hati untuk menerima itu semua, namun bukan berarti saya akan PM anda satu per satu, okay. ^-^

Lalu, terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah menyempatkan membaca fanfiction ini. Saya sering senyum-senyum sendiri baca reviewnya hehe ^-^

Well, last…

Mind to review? ❤

-with love,

Lianatta.


	8. London, January 11th (1)

**Title: Youniverse**

 **Chapter: 8. London, January 11** **th**

 **Genre: Romance/Yaoi** **,** **AU,** **angst,** **fluff**

 **Rating:** **M**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Sabaku Gaara**

 **-oOo-**

Aku menyesap kopi ini, merasa bersyukur karena cuaca hari ini tidak seburuk kemarin—badai salju kemarin benar-benar membuat kami terjebak di dalam apartemen ini dalam jangka waktu yang begitu lama. Aku meraih remot TV lalu menyalakan layar kaca itu dan mengganti-ganti _channel_ secara acak yang membuat diriku berakhir dengan menonton berita.

Detik berikutnya yang kudengar ialah bunyi ponsel. Aku segera meraih ponsel biru tua itu dan mengeceknya namun tidak ada notifikasi masuk. Aku langsung paham bahwa suara itu berasal dari ponsel Gaara, maka aku segera mencari ponsel itu dan akhirnya berhasil kutemukan di dapur. Gaara pasti meninggalkan ponsel putih itu saat ia mandi.

Dahiku mengernyit tiba-tiba. Aku yakin indera penglihatanku masih bekerja dengan apik, jadi… yang kutemukan di ponsel itu pasti tidak salah, kan?

 _ **One Message Received**_

 _ **From: Naruto**_

 _ **Hey…**_

Uh? Kenapa lelaki pirang itu mengirim pesan secara tiba-tiba begini?

 _ **To: Naruto**_

 _ **Hey, Naruto…**_

 _ **Yeah, sudah lama…**_

 _ **Message sent.**_

Kenapa mereka harus saling mengirim pesan? Oh, mungkin situasi akan berakhir begitu canggung kalau Naruto nekat menelepon Gaara.

 _ **One Message Received**_

 _ **From: Naruto**_

 _ **Yeah…**_

 _ **Aku butuh bantuanmu**_

Bantuan? Yang benar saja, kau serius Naruto?!

 _ **To: Naruto**_

 _ **Ada apa, Naruto?**_

 _ **Message sent.**_

Aku yakin, sesuatu yang tidak beres telah terjadi disini. Aku benar-benar penasaran apa yang dialami oleh Naruto.

 _ **One Message Received**_

 _ **From: Naruto**_

 _ **Supir taksi membutuhkan alamatmu, tapi aku tidak tahu alamatmu dimana…**_

Hah?! Kau tidak sedang becanda kan?!

 _ **To: Naruto**_

… _ **kau di London?**_

 _ **Message sent.**_

Dia disini? Wow! Dia benar-benar ada disini!

 _ **One Message Received**_

 _ **From: Naruto**_

 _ **Ini kota yang benar, kan?**_

Tentu saja, Uzumaki Naruto.

Aku segera membalas pesan itu dan berlari dengan cepat ke kamar mandi. Aku bisa mendengar nyanyian-nyanyian yang menggema di kamar mandi itu.

Aku mengetuk kamar mandi itu hingga Gaara menyadari aku ada di luar kamar mandi itu. "Gaara! Kau bisa mendengarku?!"

"Uh? Ada apa, Jay?" lelaki berambut merah itu menampilkan kepalanya dari balik pintu dengan memanggilku Jay—hanya untuk mempersingkat dari Neji menjadi Jay. Lagipula, orang-orang di London lebih mudah mengingat nama Jay daripada Neji.

"Lapar?"

"Sepertinya kau yang lapar," ia menyeringai.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat lapar," mendengar penuturanku ia tertawa kecil. "Aku mau keluar sebentar untuk membeli ayam goreng. Kau mau?"

"Tentu. Ayam goreng, lalu kentang goreng! Ah, iya! Jangan lupa _strawberry float_!"

" _Float_? Di tengah salju begini?"

"Tapi di dalam sini hangat, Jay."

"Baiklah," aku memberi kecupan singkat di bibirnya. "Aku akan segera kembali."

 _I know, his long bath will buy enogh time_.

 **-To Be Continued-**

Hola!

Aku kembali dengan fanfic ini!

Eak eak, sudah mau berakhir ini, tapi kupecah jadi dua, ya ^-^

Oke, next next next~

-with love,

Lianatta


	9. London, Januari 11th (2)

**Title: Youniverse**

 **Chapter: 9. London, January 11** **th**

 **Genre: Romance/Yaoi** **,** **AU,** **angst,** **fluff**

 **Rating:** **M**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Sabaku Gaara**

 **-oOo-**

 _ **London - January 11th**_

Gaara berjalan menuju ruang tengah sembari mengeringkan rambut merahnya. Ia merasa ruangan itu terlalu sepi. Ia tahu, Neji belum pulang. Mungkin, sulit baginya untuk mengendarai mobil di tengah salju begini. Lagipula, restoran cepat saji itu terletak cukup jauh dari sini. Gaara menggedikkan bahu, mencoba mengerti.

Ia tengah meminum air mineral saat bel berdering.

Gaara hanya menyunggingkan senyum di sudut bibirnya. Ia tahu kekasihnya itu suka menggodanya, jadi ia takkan membukakan pintu itu untuknya.

Namun, bel kembali berdering untuk kedua kalinya.

Gaara mulai kesal. Ia segera berjalan menuju pintu. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh Neji setelah…

"H-hmph!" bibir Gaara tiba-tiba terkunci begitu ia membuka pintu itu. Lumatan kecil diberikan oleh pria itu, namun Gaara tetap menyambutnya. Gaara mengenal bibir ini.

Bukan, ini bukan milik Neji.

"N-na… Na… N-naruto?!" mata Gaara membesar. Bibir lembut itu, memang benar milik mantan kekasihnya. Gaara menelan ludahnya—tidak percaya bahwa yang di depannya itu adalah Naruto.

"Hei, Gaara," wajah Naruto sedikit memerah namun tetap menampilkan senyum lembutnya—dan tetap lembut seperti dulu. "Lama tidak berjumpa."

"K-kenapa kau b-bisa… a-ada—"

"Tentu saja untuk bertemu denganmu, Gaara."

"T-tapi bagaimana bisa kau menemukan apartemenku?!"

"Huh? Kau sendiri yang memberikannya padaku saat aku mengirimkanmu pesan tadi, apa kau tidak ingat?" Naruto tampak kebingungan.

Gaara terdiam sejenak. Pesan? Saat ia mengecek notifikasi pesan, ia tidak mendapatkan pesan apapun, kecuali…

Neji.

Gaara langsung mengerti, pasti Neji yang membalas semua pesan dari Naruto.

"N-naruto… a-aku… a…" Gaara kehilangan kata-katanya. Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Nafasnya serasa terhenti, dunia seolah berputar dan jatuh padanya. Ia merasa lumpuh sejenak. Ia butuh sesuatu…

"Gaara," suaranya yang berat benar-benar terdengar seperti angin segar bagi si mata panda. Ia mampu merasakan tubuhnya menghangat dan bau cokelat itu… ah! Sudah sangat lama ia tidak mencium aroma menggoda itu.

Ya Tuhan, berapa lama si rambut merah itu berpisah dari si pirang itu?

"Aku… aku tidak bisa… dan tidak akan pernah bisa…" Naruto menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang ramping itu. Ia menarik Gaara mendekat, membuat si permata hijau itu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Naruto. Gaara bisa mendengar dengan jelas detak jantung itu yang seolah berlari dengan sangat cepat. Entahlah, itu detak jantung Naruto, atau detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Y-ya…"

"Itu menyakitkan, Gaara. Sungguh, itu menyakitkan." Naruto mengusap surai itu dengan sangat lembut seolah ia takut memecahkan sebuah benda yang tampak begitu rapuh. "Setiap detik aku tidak bisa merasakanmu, setiap inci aku tidak bisa memelukmu, itu sungguh menyakitkan… A-aku tidak bisa menahannya…"

"…" Gaara terdiam. Namun, matanya kembali membelalak saat ia merasakan tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu bergetar. Tunggu! Naruto menangis? Bibir Gaara bergetar.

" _Fuck you_ , Uzumaki Naruto!" Gaara bisa merasakan pipinya mulai basah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sabaku Gaara… dan itu takkan pernah berubah…"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu," selesai dengan kalimatnya, Gaara menarik kerah _coat_ Naruto dan mencium bibir lembut itu lagi. Bibir yang sudah lama tak ia sentuh, dan ia benar-benar merindukannya.

"Tidak, aku lebih mencintaimu lagi," ujar Naruto di sela-sela ciuman mereka. "Dan aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku. Hanya. Milikku."

"Baiklah, kita lihat apa kau bisa melakukannya," Gaara tertawa kecil dan Naruto kembali mencium bibir itu seolah ia benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpa bibir _pink_ yang manis itu. Ia melangkah perlahan, membuat keduanya masuk ke dalam apartemen itu. Si mata biru laut itu mengunci tubuh Gaara yang menempel di tembok. Tangan Gaara meremas syal merah milik Naruto hingga ciuman itu lepas karena keduanya butuh oksigen.

"Anak nakal, bisa-bisanya kau membiarkanku berada di luar apartemenmu! Kau ingin membuatku membeku, hmmm?" Naruto mengusap pipi _fluffy_ Gaara dengan lembut. Dahi mereka bertemu. Senyuman saling terlempar satu sama lain. "Hey, aku lapar."

"Hahahahaha," Gaara tertawa renyah. "Aku akan memasak untukmu."

"Kurasa kau tak perlu melakukannya," Naruto mengangkat sebuah tas kertas yang menebarkan bau sedap. "Seseorang menitipkan ini padaku, katanya ini pesananmu. Apa ia temanmu?"

Mendengar kisah itu membuat hati Gaara meloncat bahagia. _Well_ … Neji akan menjadi orang yang paling manis di dalam hidupnya setelah ini. Pria bersurai merah itu tersenyum hangat. "Bukan, dia _lebih_ dari temanku."

Mata hijau itu menatap mata biru laut yang mengintrogasinya. Senyum lembutnya terpatri di wajahnya. Ia suka. Ia suka melihat pria tan itu _cemburu_.

Tiba-tiba ponsel putih itu berdering. Gaara segera mengeceknya sementara tatapan Naruto semakin tajam.

"Apa?"

"Siapa itu?"

"Lebih-dari-temanku," jawaban Gaara membuat wajah Naruto semakin kusut. Namun, si permata hijau itu segera mengecup bibir Naruto dengan sayang.

 _ **One Message Received**_

 _ **From: Neji**_

 _ **Congrats!**_ ❤❤❤

 _ **Hargai dia, kay?**_

Gaara yakin Neji pasti melihat adegan tadi sampai selesai. Namun sebelum ia sempat membalas pesan Neji, Naruto sudah lebih dulu mencium bibirnya, mengambil ponsel itu, meletakkannya di atas meja, lalu membawa tubuh ramping itu ke ruang tengah.

 **-The End-**

SELESAI!

YAK FINISH!

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca FF ini, apalagi mereview akh saya senang sekali :'D

Thanks a lot for tsucchi73 for your chance to remake yours.

And for para reviewer, sungguh saya berterima kasih sangat banyak :'D

Kalau lain waktu saya sempet, saya akan bikin FF NaruGaa lagi but…

Jujur saja, saya suka takut ga ada yang mau baca :'v

Jadi saya agak ragu mau bikin, well… tapi saya menulis untuk saya jadi ya saya pertimbangin lagi lah *loh*

xD

Okay, last~

Thanks a lot guys, and… mind to RnR? ❤

-with love,

Lianatta.


End file.
